1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of heavy equipment, such as construction or excavating equipment, and in particular to heavy equipment having a rotatable boom, and to programmable means to control rotation of the boom.
2. Description of the Related Art
When heavy equipment, such as a crane or a backhoe, works close to an obstruction, such as a building, wall or fence, there is a risk of operator error causing the heavy equipment to strike and damage the obstruction as the boom of the heavy equipment rotates or extends.
Thus, what is needed is a safety device that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by preventing an operator from rotating or extending the boom of the heavy equipment more than a preset amount.